Gas turbine engines employ cascades of blades to exchange energy with a compressible working medium gas that flows axially through the engine. Each blade in the cascade has an attachment which engages a slot in a rotatable hub so that the blades extend radially outward from the hub. Each blade has a radially extending airfoil, and each airfoil cooperates with the airfoils of the neighboring blades to define a series of interblade flow passages through the cascade. The radially outer boundary of the flow passages is formed by a case which circumscribes the airfoil tips. The radially inner boundary of the passages is formed by abutting platforms which extend circumferentially from each blade.
During engine operation the hub, and therefore the blades attached thereto, rotate about a longitudinally extending rotational axis. The velocity of the working medium relative to the blades increases with increasing radius. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for the airfoil leading edges to be swept forward or swept back to mitigate the adverse aerodynamic effects associated with the compressibility of the working medium at high velocities.
One disadvantage of a swept blade results from pressure waves which extend along the span of each airfoil suction surface and reflect off the surrounding case. Because the airfoil is swept, both the incident waves and the reflected waves are oblique to the case. The reflected waves interact with the incident waves and coalesce into a planar aerodynamic shock which extends across the interblade flow channel between neighboring airfoils. These “endwall shocks” extend radially inward a limited distance from the case. In addition, the compressibility of the working medium causes a passage shock, which is unrelated to the above described endwall shock, to extend across the passage from the leading edge of each blade to the suction surface of the adjacent blade. As a result, the working medium gas flowing into the channels encounters multiple shocks and experiences unrecoverable losses in velocity and total pressure, both of which degrade the engine's efficiency. What is needed is a turbo-machinery blade whose airfoil is swept to mitigate the effects of working medium compressibility while also avoiding the adverse influences of multiple shocks.